You Will Need a Chisel To Break That Ice
by Toowhiteprincess
Summary: The West has frozen over all because of one ice prince. Kagome goes out in freezing weather to save the entire kingdom before the West becomes nothing more than a solid piece of ice. K/S
1. Jack Frost

Disclamer: I don't own Inuyasha. I have many chapters of this story already written.

* * *

Chapter One: Jack Frost

* * *

Jack Frost had beaten the hell out of Inuyasha's doggy nose. The warm weather that normally comforted him was nowhere in sight. "Kagome! Where the hell are you? Kagome?" He could already see his breath forming a rather large cloud of smoky air. "Where are you?" He could only shiver as his body refused to go look for her. Inuyasha could no longer stand the cold but instead the frosty air pulled back inside Kaede's hut.

"Dog, I pray you do not go out there again this night. You are too weak to venture out in that type weather that we haven been given on this humble night." Kaede always knew the right things to say at the wrong times. Her wisdom came with age but it was so blunt that it made others want to not have to listen to her advice a second time.

It was cold. Beyond cold. They would freeze to death if they stopped to chat. The windows had been covered around their frames to keep the cold night air out as the wind continued to harass their dwelling. "I should be with her," he whined as he huddled up under some thick blankets that were hand-knitted. He watched the cloth around the bottom of the door.

"Inuyasha." Kaede looked at him with genuine concern. She could clearly see that his ears had made themselves at home as they pressed flatly against his head.

Inuyasha went to sleep under the covers saying nothing more to Kaede. She always had an answer for every problem. If she wanted him to sleep maybe he could close his eyes for a few hours. He wondered if Kagome had frozen in the snow, somewhere. He wondered if she was thinking of him.

Kaede watched over the sleeping Inuyasha. She thought of her sister, Kikyo. Her sister was so lucky to have someone love her like Inuyasha. It was too bad that her sister did not know how to love. Her sister had been too obsessed with being a Miko than to spend much time on love.

She had not met anyone that loved her like that in all her lifetime. The half demon would go to hell if he did not change his ways. Kaede knew that her sister should not try to take the living to hell. Kaede wanted to slap her sister, telling her that was not very Miko-like behavior. But, taking souls from woman was evil, too. Those girls would be food. They would never be allowed in heaven.

Kaede knew that there would be a special place in hell for her sister. She wished that she could send her there. The children would not understand. They would look upon her with hate.

With a knowing nod of her head, she vowed, if only to herself, that she would bring her sister a much needed rest. Kaede snuggled under her blanket then let herself drift to sleep.

* * *

I am not sure if I should end it there for the first chapter. I hope this is enough to review.


	2. Lover's Embrace

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Chapter 2: A Lover's Embrace

* * *

Kaede awoke to a clear mind. Those thoughts from last night were that of a very fatigued miko. Age must have pulled her into having anger management issues. The next thing she knew, she would be brushing little children away with a broom.

Kikyo had died long ago but what remained was something that could not be killed by Kaede. The older miko felt her years weigh on her as she struggled to stand up in the morning. Every morning was the same. Same aches and pains.

Inuyasha spring up out of bed as he covered up then ran outside into the cold. He saw that in the light of day the storm had gone but there could very well be one more storm again that night. "Where are you, Kagome?"

Kikyo walked out of the treeline. She saw the inu starring at her as if she was the love of his life. "You should stay inside."

Inuyasha wanted to say something to her but like always he was pulled to her. His mind could not push words out of his mouth. He could tell that she didn't resist his embrace. Kikyo just stood there holding on to him.

For Kikyo, she saw Inuyasha as a portal into her past. He would most likely not change. His face was the same as before he met her over 50 years ago. That always gave her pause. She wanted to see something change in his eyes but they were the same. Even when she learned the truth about the inu, she could not help but care about him.

Their type of love didn't seem to change, either. He was her's to command. Inuyasha would fallow her to hell if she wanted it. Kikyo wanted to leave the mortal plain, desperately. Even hell, seemed better than being human, again. She could never love Inuyasha in this form. Maybe, in hell they could have the love that each of them dreamed about but not now.

Timing. She had to wait for the right time. What if her sister needed him to help but she called Inuyasha to hell? What sort of a sister does that in a freak ice storm? A horrible sister ... that was who does that, but Kikyo loved her sister. Kaede became everything that she was not and she could never be again.

"Kikyo, where are you staying?" Inuyasha whispered into Kikyo's ear. He wanted to comfort her from the storm.

"I don't feel the cool air any longer. I don't need a home." Kikyo wanted to be at home in Inuyasha arms but that was a selfish longing. "Go. It is cold." She struggled out of his hold then walked off as he called after her.


	3. Into The Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Into The Snow

* * *

Sango said a quite good-bye to her best friend. She didn't want Kagome to go but Kagome told her that she had to try to help. So, Sango watched as the miko left only a day ago.

Currently, Kagome had been shivering under all her warm weather gear. The last night's storm had been a tough one. It was good that she brought Sango's cat with her or she would have frozen to death. The cat found a cave for both of them.

In that cave, they found dead animals that had starved to death. That night, Kagome reluctantly laid under the dead animals to keep warm. The smell was horrible but she didn't die. Sango would not be sad over her death.

After, that night she flew on the cat but she was also forced to walk in the snow. "So cold." Kagame's body felt as if it was turning into a block of ice. "I am going to be Kagome frozen statue by morning." Someone had to know of a way to stop this storm.

The air made no apologizes as she moved about in the snow. Tugging her feet along the snow she saw a figure. It looked like … well, at first she had no clue.

"Jaken-sama?" Her eyes could not be deceiving her. It was Jaken. He was frozen in the snow. Frozen. When had he frozen to death? Or, was that magic that kept him there? "Oh, Jaken-sama."

There Jaken stood frozen still holding his staff of two heads. Kagome walked away from the once living demon to continue tugging on her clothes as she moved though the snow. There was nothing she could do for the demon.

Then, she tripped over something in the snow. "Rin." Rin had frozen, as well.

Kagome looked around feeling the bitter cold threatening to take her to Heaven. "Sesshomaru? Sesshomaru!" Kagome yelled for him as the wind picked up. If Jaken and Rin had fallen victims to the storm, Sesshomaru might be one, too.

"Momma. I don't think I will be able to make it, anymore."

There was no way she would give up. She had to press on in the snow with Sango's cat only a distance ahead of her.

Kagome kept moving, not giving up that night or the next. Surprisingly, she found ways to stay warm through it all.


	4. Out of the Snow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Out of the Snow

* * *

Kagome had not given up that night. Her hair had become frozen. She suspected that it would simply chip off if she dared to touch it.

"Who are you?" Kagome called out as she heard the voice in the distance getting closer to her. At first, the voice was a low whisper but now it seemed that it was a voice that she could talk to ... maybe that voice would help her.

A shadowy figure came into view further away from her. She could hardly make out the figure. "It is a human." The figure said, as Kagome stood still.

Another figure joined the first. A long shadow formed across the snowy floor. "What is the human doing here?"

Kagome heard the two walking closer to her. Their foot falls made a squashy sound in the snow. "Definitely, a human."

One of them waved her over to them. There was no where else she could go. No way for her to escape. "Come here, human."

Kagome had walked up to the demons even though she could feel her body shaking beneath her clothing. Sango's cat meowed softly but it was forced. They needed to get help or they would both freeze to death. "What do you want from me?"

The demons were clearly male from the sound of their voices. "You will come with us."

Defeated without even a fight she fallowed them. If they were going to kill her and her cat for food their would be little fight. The demons let her into a frozen castle structure. "You must be quite, we are not suppose to have guests."

They told her not to speak in the castle until the time was right for her to speak. She nodded not knowing what they wanted to do with her. To her surprise, they kept her warm.

In time, they asked her something they wanted her to know. They had given her a warm place to stay so they wanted something in return. "Our lord is very depressed. We would like you to help use make him well again."

"How?" Kagome knew that the demons must have wanted something from her. They had feed and clothed her. Kagome felt guilty in accepting comfort from them at all. Also, she wanted Sango to be happy that her cat was not out in the snow frozen to death.


	5. You Want Me To Do What?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 5: You want me to do what?

* * *

A dog demon with a mane full of flowing white hair approached her. The female seemed to glide along the room until she came to a stop only feet away from Kagome. "If someone like you could keep him company he would not be sad."

Kagome watched as the demon smile sweetly at her. "Why is he sad?"

"He has lost his ward and retainer. They died and ever since he will not leave the castle to protect the lands. A witch came to curse him shortly after. If he does not find love his castle will become ice." The woman did not change her tone of voice, it was barely above a whisper. That voice reminded her of how harsh the wind could be when she was stuck out in it. The wind had whispered to her for days. She grew weary of that sound. Kagome longed for the woman to speak up.

"How can I help?" Kagome didn't know if she would be next to die. She still could be chased out of the castle to spend the rest of her life in the snow.

The female demon pointed to a picture of Sesshomaru. "We wish for you to mate with him."

With those words, Kagome fainted.

As she lay still on the ground, a servant of the castle let her sleep on a long couch until she awoke with a start. Her body jumped up on it's own. "Where am I?"

The guard that had been watching over her told her to please be quite in the castle. If she were to make too much noise it would upset the Lord of the Castle: The Lord of the West.

"I am sorry what did that lady say I am to do here?" Kagome thought all of this was a dream. She must be out on the snow dying.

"To mate with our Lord, of course." The guard said, matter-of-factually.

Kagome only nodded than proceeded to faint, again.


	6. Mate

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

* * *

Mate

* * *

"If someone like you could keep him company he would not be sad any longer." A tall demon woman with long white hair stared away from her. The demon's face did not turn in Kagome's direction.

"Why is he sad?" Kagome fallowed the female as she moved gracefully down a long hallway.

"He has lost his ward and retainer. They died and ever sense he will not leave the castle to protect the lands. A witch came to curse him shortly after. If he does not find love his castle will become ice." The female stopped only to observe an open room. Then, the woman closed the door.

Kagome watched as the woman closed the door. She wondered what was in the room but it could have just been a room. Maybe, the doors where suppose to be locked. "Love. How can I help?"

A male dog demon walked up behind her. "We wish for you to mate with him."

Kagome jumped. That demon came from somewhere unknown. "That is extreme. Can't you find someone to mate with him?"

"He has rejected everyone else." The female refused to turn around. The lord had not only refused the others ... he had killed them.

They had been having problems with other lords wanting to go to war over the deaths. However, the weather kept everyone away. Now, every demon near the western land wanted to not freeze to death. They would do anything to stop the cold from making their families into a block of ice.

"Lord Sesshomaru is not getting better. You have to help us." The other demons knew of what was wrong with the lord.

"I know him. How am I to mate with him?" She was concerned but hoped they would find a way to help everyone in the castle. If mating with the lord would help everyone not freeze to death, she would at least try to help.

"Does he hate you?" The female whispered. Her voice was low but Kagome could make out the sentence.

Kagome had no idea what went on in Inuyasha's brother's head. "No. I travel with his brother."

"Then, we will teach you how to be a lady. Come with us."

Kagome fallowed them. It was beyond cold outside. There had been no hope in saving her friends. She needed to save them. This could be the only way to help.


	7. Where Kagome Sleeps

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

* * *

Chapter 7: Where Kagome Sleeps

* * *

She kept close to them unit one day she came up with a plan. "I will make him think we are mating soon." Luckily, for everyone her idea only came a day away.

"How so?" The other demons wanted her to fix their problems quick.

"I need a witch to make me eventually turn into a demon but that can wait." Kagome told them. That would have to work. The dog lord would be happy with another demon. Everyone would be saved. Her friends would not die.

"We will know a spell. This is perfect." A younger demon announced then hurried off to prepare the others in locating the spell.

"Good. Now, I will need a sleeping dress." Kagome though she had it all figured out. The demon lord would have to take her as his mate.

They made sure that she was in a white sleeping dress. Kagome and the other inus sunk into Sessomeru's room . Upon entering, she walked over to the bed and slipped herself inside the covers with him.

Everyone was told that the two were together for an unknown amount of time. They wanted to consummate their relations in the spring.  
Kagome snuggled up next to the dog lord until he awoke. Sessomuru stared down at her from a seated position. Kagome stirred, "5-more minutes love." Her eyes opened noticing his shock.

He looked at Kagome with a sense of confusion. "Miko. What are you doing here?"

"You are so silly. I know you are joking. We are to be mated in the spring."

He watched as her eyes became a dizzy. She was hiding something. But, why was she hiding in his bed? The state of her clothing suggested that she had slept there next to him. Was she telling the truth? She must be tricking him. Maybe, she became a evil miko while he had left their group. An evil miko bent on taking over his castle and the west.


End file.
